


Burning in the Sky

by Findirien



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findirien/pseuds/Findirien
Summary: Dorthonion的人类如何应对455年冬至突然燃起的战火。
Kudos: 1





	Burning in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> 时间：第一纪，455年冬  
> 首发：2011.6.15  
> 感谢喷泉的建议! 感谢eva, 守卫, Luin, Narindo和shiningfree的beta  
> 感谢托老，为他创造的世界添砖加瓦是荣幸也是快乐=v=

就像很多巨变之前并无异兆那样，第一纪455年冬至那天入夜前一切如常。虽然是最寒冷的季节，但松林高地上并没有任何积雪。高地北方的林木苍翠，风声渐微，连巡逻天际的月船也安歇了，不再跟随Varda的群星遨游天际。

“人们都说，对付Morgoth的防线固若金汤。”大片松林东方的Ladros是Beor家族的领地，居住在那里的人类仅仅派了两名守夜人留在靠近东侧高崖的山顶哨岗里。“嘿，可我们还是得守在这倒霉的地方。”

“得了吧，要不是你在前些年阻击Orcs的战斗中伤了腿，怎么会被派到这个只需要眼睛的地方来？”他的同伴跺着脚，从随身包裹里取出一块硬邦邦的野猪肉，一边啃一边说道：“太冷了，要是能生火多好。”

“不行，给那些半人半鬼的怪物看到，说不定会放冷箭。”他担心地望了望下面。山崖下的黑色阴影中什么动静都没有，更远处有片星星点点的火光，他知道那是Himring的堡垒，Feanor的儿子和他的军队驻扎的地方。

“就一会儿。这种天气它们也不会愿意出来。换班的人这么久都没到，我快饿死了。”

“别烧太大，火星千万不能出墙。”

高塔的墙根下生起了一小堆火，拿着食物的守夜人靠着墙坐下来，准备填饱肚子。“你加木头了？”他烤了一会儿火，又抬起头。“我怎么看到火星都窜到天上去了。”

“绝对没有，”谨慎的人也朝天上望去，“可天上怎么有些发红？”

他扶着墙边站起来，然后愣住了。

原本纯黑的天空跳动着暗红色，不仔细看完全会以为是火光映上了天空。就连火焰的噼啪声也有了轻微但低沉的回响---但是从遥远的北方传来。守夜人靠近墙边，目光紧紧盯住远方的暗红。

可一支羽箭从下方的黑暗中窜出来，扎进了他的脖颈。

“北...北方，警报...火...”他直直倒下挣扎起来，很快就在毒药的作用下停止了呼吸。

现在只剩一个人了。他颤抖着翻过同伴的身体，拿起压在下面的号角，却发现在冰冷的天气中，早已冻脆的号角已经断裂。他听到了很多Orcs的声音，它们正在攀爬哨岗塔楼的梯子，黑色的羽箭不时飞过墙边，提醒他情势有多么危急。

绝望中，他锁上了楼顶的木门，很快Orcs的斧子声就传了过来。他拿起火堆中一根燃着的木头，毫不犹豫地点燃了楼顶的木架，接着又点燃了存放在楼顶的烈酒木桶。冲天的火光照亮了这一小片天空。

\-----不同于远方那流动着吐着火舌的毒焰，这星星点点的闪光，是Dorthonion东北边境传来的希望之火。

__________________________

“Andreth，北边是一片火海！还是快离开吧！”

Barahir提高了声音，绝望地朝屋子四周呼喊，但他听不到任何回应。那里他进去寻找过一次，但腿脚不便的老人并不在屋里。“Andreth夫人！您还在吗？”

还是没有任何回应。

Barahir是从睡梦中惊醒的，当时东边的卫兵遇上了潜入的Orcs，而北方涌来了黑烟，整个营地顿时乱成一团。他穿着匆忙中拿起的简单皮衣，在烟尘中不住咳嗽，最后终于找到了放在架子上的武器。等他和紧急召集的将领们商议完对策之后，才发现本该在屋子里安睡的姑姑已经失踪了。

“您的儿子已经突破封锁，南边的路可以走了！大人！”

“我马上就走，你先带一队骑兵去西边的山岭，希望我的兄长还在营地里，如果没有找到他，带那里的人们往南走。我们在Aeluin会合。”

“是！”

目送将领离开，Barahir脚下就绊了一步。他赶快站稳，继续搜寻着老人的下落。

“大人！”前面又匆匆来了一名装束整齐的卫兵，他一手举着火把，一手抓着两根缰绳，身后的马匹不安地来回踏步。“总算找到您了，这里还有两匹马。我们的族人已经朝南方撤退。Beren正领着他们去Aeluin，您也上马吧！”

Barahir犹豫了一下还是翻身上马，他环视四周，忽然发现不远处有动静。“姑姑？请快些上马，我带您走。”

可是从碎木堆里钻出来的是个少年。“Hathaldir？你怎么在这里？”卫兵斥责道。“快跟着前面的人走，这里危险。”

Barahir皱起眉，让卫兵把手里的火把给他，然后命令他们上马赶快离开。“我再找找，但无论如何我都会很快回来。”他目送着两人一骑朝正在消失的人群追了过去，然后俯下身来照亮地面，让马匹绕过倒塌的木架和枯树枝，朝着营地边上的小丘找去。那里有整个营地的水源，如果是足够聪明的族人在附近山林迷了路，总会先找到这里。

森林灰暗阴郁，即使是火把也只能照亮一小片地方。

跃过水渠，马蹄刚刚落地他就听到拔剑的声音。棕色的骏马立即嘶叫起来，他举起火把，但只听到一声叹息。

“看来Orcs并没有来得这么快。”Andreth打起精神，从倒落的树干边站起来。她用剑撑住地面，打量着火光下的Barahir，看起来并不是弱不经风的模样。

“我已经骑不动马了，Barahir。就算你扶我上去，也会从上面摔下来。”老人喘息起来，“你快走吧！”

“快啊！”看到Barahir脸上震惊的表情，她重复了一句。“战争迟早会夺走我的生命，今日明日已经没有分别。你正当盛年，快去保护族人撤退吧。还有Finarfin的儿子们...他们也需要你哥哥的帮助。我还能在这里躲上一会儿，然后去南方，”她指了指水源边的小屋，“别放弃希望。”

她的双眼黯淡了。在昏暗的树林中，Barahir几乎没有注意到。“好吧，再见了！如果我们无法胜利，那我们就在您所说的遥远殿堂相会。”他拍打着战马，转身离开，却听到身后一句嘱咐：“如果遇上精灵，尽力保护他们，拜托了。”

他挥挥手表示明白，然后返回了大路上。营地已经空了，族人离开的那条路上尘土还没有散去，而天上纷纷扬扬地飘起了雪花。

\-----他瞥了一眼落在马头上的一点白，才发现那不过是燃烧后落下的灰烬。

__________________________

“Baragund！Belegund！”见到这两个侄儿安然无恙，Barahir总算松了口气。“多亏你了，Radhruin。”

“我必须告诉您这件事。”前去接应的将领低声说道，“我们的骑兵很快穿过了Dorthonion的北部山丘，但还没有到达他们的营地就遇上了大火。我们不得不绕远了些，幸好逃出来的人们也走了同一个方向。Bregolas大人...”

“父亲他...在两天前就随两位精灵领主去Ard-galen上的一处前哨站了。”Belegund接过话，可他强忍的泪水还是流了出来。

Baragund安慰地拍了拍弟弟的肩头。“还没有一个人回来。很多族人被山崖边窜上来的火焰灼伤，我们不得不撤离营地。听那些最后逃离的人们说，草原上除了流动的烈焰什么都没剩下。我担心---”

“别说了，”Barahir皱眉，“我们尚未脱离危险，只能希望他们一样在坚持。Beren，”他叫来自己的独子，“情况如何？”

“我派了人手沿湖边打探，他们应该很快回来。”

“很好，叫他们去那边，”Barahir指了指营地中央的一块坡地。“我会召集族人商议。”

探查情况的人都回来了，但情形并不算乐观。通往西面的小路有Orcs的新鲜脚印，估计它们就在不远处活动，但数量很难判断。“我建议尽快离开这里。”Baragund望了望北方天空下的黑色山影。现在应该是清晨，可暗红色仍然盘踞在地平线附近，如同吞噬一切的熔炉。“那些黑影让族人们惴惴不安。”

他是对的。原先发现的Orcs脚印是一拨从Aeluin南部绕行而来的潜入者，族人们动身西行不久就和它们短兵相接。Barahir让尚能战斗的士兵将其他族人团团围起来，这样虽然没有办法快速突破敌人的攻击，却不会导致族人遭受危险。

砍倒一个小头目模样的Orc后，他发现情势发生了改变。远处传来清晰的号角声，是Finarfin家族的调子。

“他们来了！”附近和他共同杀敌的Belegund激动地喊出声来。“吹响我们的号角应答！”

“不。”Barahir伸手拦住了传令官，“别暴露我们的位置，还不知道其他地方有没有埋伏。你替我在这里保护族人，”他退后几步，翻身上马。“骑兵队跟我向前！冲！”

喊杀声显然是被精灵的敏锐听觉捕捉到了。Barahir和他的同伴们发现眼前的敌人开始扑倒在地，背上钻入了长弓射出的快箭。这似乎是个完美的夹击，如果那声传递信息的号角不曾吹响，Barahir不会率领族人迅速出击；而如果那声传递信息的号角不曾吹响，率众前来接应的精灵也不会吸引敌人致命的冷箭。

就像预想的那样，战斗很快就结束了。在灰白的阳光下，他们没有放过任何残兵。Barahir吩咐手下，让族人原地休整。

“Barahir！”重伤的精灵的声音已经颤抖起来，“我们的族人撤向西方...Gwindor大人前去增援Angrod和Aegnor两位领主，火势凶猛，情况危急...”

黑色的羽箭也随之抖动，斑驳的鲜血随即洒到了尘土中。人类握紧了拳头。无论精灵和人类在传说或歌谣中有着怎样的鸿沟，那是和他的族人一样的鲜血，一样鲜活的生命。

别放弃希望。

他转过身。“Beren。我要你统领族人远离湖区，去南方的山岗，那里暂时应不会有危险。”见到儿子沉默地点头答应，他提高了声音。“我知道这一战必定惨烈。我不会强迫任何人服从我的意愿，但如果有谁即便是死去也要参与其中，请站出来。”

\-----有人退后，有人向前，只有马匹的嘶鸣打破了沉默，为这曲战歌敲出响亮的重音。

__________________________

沿着Rivil蜿蜒的河道，撤离的精灵族人们留下了很多标记。这让在丛林中一路追踪而来的Barahir和跟随他们的精灵们倍感欣慰。

“确信无疑，Gwindor大人曾带领族人沿这条路离开。”一位探路的精灵弓箭手从河边树丛中钻了出来，口气听上去如释重负。“我一直担心族人去北方凶多吉少，现在他们至少有Ulmo的护佑。”

马上的Barahir皱起眉。“你们的队长曾经提起，Gwindor大人前去增援？”

“Gwindor大人的父亲是Angrod领主的副手，我们也是最近才轮换驻扎在Rivil泉边。”他点点头，“没想到战争在此刻打响。无论Gwindor大人在战斗中是否获胜，他们的确曾沿这里撤出。但他们离去时非常匆忙。”

仍然凶多吉少。Barahir在心里重复了一遍。

“我们上路。”他用不大的声音命令道。精灵族人总是拥有更敏锐的感觉，Gwindor和他带领的族人们不是被迫迅速撤离，就是前方事态紧急，任何一种都不是值得高兴的。

Rivil之水常年流淌，于是Dorthonion西部山谷里的松林繁茂，四季常青。虽然在这严冬时节遭受火焚，火势却并未同其他地方的松林那样蔓延开来。只是低处漂起了灰黑色的烟雾，遮住了通往Serech沼泽的山口。那里的火早就熄灭，残存的只有大树烧成的焦炭，其余的一切都已成为一片灰烬。

“听！”在前面探路的几个精灵纷纷警觉地抽出羽箭。“是战斗的声音！”

“快速通过隘口！”Barahir握紧长剑和盾牌，俯身策马冲了过去。

迎接他们的是一阵火和碎石的杂乱攻击，原来山口一侧早有Orcs把守。可是他身后不远处的一个精灵却惊讶地喊出声来：“远处是Gwindor大人！他们还－－”

瞬间就有几支火箭朝这边射来，Barahir身后的声音戛然而止。他怒吼一声，带领族人冲上一旁的斜坡，那是交战双方的间隙地带。“列队向前！”他举起盾牌，“跟我突破左侧！”

他们做好了战斗准备，而机遇也被赠与了这些抱有信念的后来者。随着防线的突破，Orcs投掷的石块和射出的毒箭越来越少，松木燃烧制造的黑烟也逐渐被北风吹散。激烈的战斗再次停息，但直到他见到Gwindor，他才发现情况不容乐观。

固执地守在沼泽边上的精灵族人数量已经不多了，和Barahir一同来支援的精灵弓箭手们也全部阵亡，他们甚至来不及与族人相见。

Barahir望了望从藏身处钻出来的精灵战士们，不禁问道：“只有他们逃离了高原吗？还有其他精灵呢？”Gwindor的守军数量实在太少了，Barahir粗略估计了一下，他们的人数并不比自己带来的族人多多少。

“谢谢你们能来支援我们，”黑发精灵的神情似乎有些恍惚，“一些不能作战的族人们已被护送至Minas Tirith。据快马来报，那里刚刚打退了一次Orcs的进攻。我们是最先到达这里的，从西路撤离Dorthonion的精灵或人类都会经过Serech沼泽前的这片平原，随后来到此处的应是我的兄长。”

精灵没有将悲伤说出口，战场上也没有悲伤的时间。南方又响起了战鼓和号角，而北方的Orcs也再次围了过来。Barahir明白Gwindor不肯撤退的原因，在他自己心中，这不仅是他的兄长和两位领主唯一可能通过的地方，也是家园的大门。

这里就是最后的阵地。守住这里，就有了希望。

\-----为了这希望，他们进行了一整夜的死战，直至第二天黎明。Gwindor受了不轻的伤，太阳伴着黑色的浓烟升起，却没有其他人类或者精灵到来。

__________________________

“北方情况不明，而且这里必须有重兵把守。我们不能走。”高塔的守护者争辩道，“这是防守之墙最重要的隘口之一，你不会不明白。”

“我明白。”

Finrod转过身来，语气并不急切，却掷地有声。“但他们毕竟是你我的弟弟，作为长兄，我不能为了万无一失迟迟不去援助，甚至置他们的安危于不顾。我们已经打退了敌人的两次进攻，我们并不缺人手。”

在Sirion河口的岛屿上，Orodreth的守军也遭到了Orcs的猛烈攻击。流向Sirion河口的火海暂时被Serech沼泽阻挡住了，但随后涌上的敌军差一点冲破了Tol Sirion之北的牢固防线。幸好Finrod的大批援军及时到达，终于击退了那次危险的进攻，没有重演荣耀之战中那并不光彩的一幕。

然而他们却对出兵支援Dorthonion的看法完全相反。

“这么做根本不是什么支援，”Orodreth指着手中绘制的地图。“敌人还不知有多少增援。我们能打退他们这是不假，但根本没有摸清他们的数量。你如果冲出防线，在战争没有结束之前都是自找麻烦，一旦遇上埋伏，可能根本无法得到及时的接应。”

“无论你是否反对，我都会带一批战士前去。现在的情形令人不安，回来的族人太少了。”Nargothrond之王望向远处的沼泽。在黄昏的微光中，水与火对抗产生的迷雾遮蔽了一切，Minas Tirith已经变得名不副实。

“这并不是危险与否的问题，”Finrod又说，“我能感觉到他们还在顽强战斗，而且我相信你并没有忽视这一点。”看着弟弟陷入沉默，他叹了口气，暂时转换了话题。“Barad Eithel那边情况如何？”

“不好。派去侦察的所有哨兵都受伤撤回，那里正遭受一波攻击，据哨兵回报，可能有一些比Orcs更可怕的敌人。”

“那么我更要北上了。正如我以前担心的那样，黑暗大敌调集了全部兵力攻打北境，仅仅靠那里的族人完全无法应对。如果救援，时间才是关键。趁着这夜色和浓雾，我们可以迅速将援军转移到Rivil一带。这是在冒险，然而如果不冒这个险，Dorthonion就完全无望了。”

“那么带上你的精兵，”Orodreth不赞同地摇头，却没有再反驳下去，“如果中途遇到撤离的族人，尽快送他们回来。我必须在这里留守。但我也会尽力联络至高王，一旦进攻集中在你我这边，希望他们也能提供援助。”

他的兄长笑了笑，转身离开。谁也不知道他是否听见弟弟随后补上的一句嘱咐。“千万小心。”

战场瞬息万变，成群的敌人很快再次发动了一轮进攻，让Finrod的援助计划不得不推迟到午夜之后。敌人遭受重创之后又退去了，甚至在援军匆忙离开Tol Sirion的时候也看不到一个Orc的踪影。

Serech沼泽就在眼前。和白天一样，这里依然漂浮着浓重的雾气，混杂着火焰带来的烟尘，不仅遮住了他们的视线，也蒙蔽了焦急注视着这一片地带的友好或不友好的眼睛。

“尽量沿着能看到山坡的地方向前，”Finrod悄声告诫手下的战士们。在和平的年代里，他多次从这里通过。“不要惊慌。”

可当一道闪电照亮了暗红色的天空时，精灵战士们立即不安起来。他们四周都是沼泽上弥漫的浓雾，彼此间隔稍远就无法看见身影，这让视力严重受限的精灵不得不放慢前进的速度。另外几串闪电过后，忽起的北风将前方的烟雾吹散，他们和一支庞大的Orcs军队的距离已经不过半里格远了。

不论是命运还是单单因为厄运，他们正好落入了敌人的圈套。Orcs的黑箭射倒了慌乱中试图突围的快马，然后将他们逐渐逼进Serech沼泽深处。突如其来的暴雨让Serech沼泽成为一个巨大的陷阱，直到太阳升起，顽强抵抗着的精灵们才更清醒地意识到已经无处可逃。

Fingolfin家族的号角声断断续续地响起很多次了，可西方仍然是一片敌军。Finrod擦了擦佩剑，在Valinor打造的剑刃再次在阳光下闪耀，准备最后一次痛饮敌人的黑血。

\-----近处的喊杀声渐起，他们看到Bëor家族的旗帜在北风中飘扬。即使是Finrod也不禁一度疑惑，为何在如此绝境下，人类会义无反顾前来相助。

__________________________

持续的北风为这场艰难的会面带来的更多是苦涩。英勇的人类付出了惨重的代价，才在沼泽上筑起一道长矛之墙，挡住了Orcs对国王卫队的一次突击。

“王上请快上马，”Barahir对刚在战场中会合的Finrod喊到，“时间紧迫，赶快离开！”立时就有几支箭朝他射来，但它们立即被眼快的精灵卫兵一一击落。Finrod领着族人们带着伤员撤离了，他们的伤亡已然巨大，然而大部分前来相助的人类甚至没能离开那片沼泽。追击的Orcs不时投掷长矛，试图杀死马上的金发精灵，人类的战士们截住了所有的长矛，却无法顾及偶尔射向自己的冷箭。

沼泽上的迷雾又一次挡在了他们和追兵之间。“走那条小路上山，”在所有人摆脱Orcs的射程之后，Finrod指出了一条通往Rivil隘口的隐蔽山路。“你说Gwindor还守在那里？”

“是的，”Barahir回答，“他一直留在那里，甚至...甚至在发现不远的沼泽里有一场战斗，也只是恳求我前去救援。”

“固执，”Finrod叹了口气。“除了等待我的两位弟弟以外，你有没有听他提到其他族人？”

“他提到他的兄长还没有离开Dorthonion。”

金发国王的面容上出现了显而易见的痛楚，仿佛失去的是自己的至亲。“我们必须赶快前进。”他很快恢复了平静，出声示意精灵族人加快速度。Barahir的心剧烈跳动起来，连马蹄踏在岩石间的声音都完全听不见了。

前方传来了消息，精灵们在惊讶中立即感叹起来：“英勇的Gwindor大人仍在守卫隘口！”

远处的情景攫住了Barahir的目光。这里虽然看不到守在上面的Gwindor和他的族人，眼前的景象却比他刚刚来时改变了许多。阵地下的隘口隐约已被大块的山石占据，阵地上那些匆忙用石块堆起的壁垒被绿色的树枝覆盖，它们和那些未曾被火焰灼烧的树丛一同掩护住了誓死战斗的精灵们。

对面并没有Orcs的影子，然而前方的石坡仍然不适合骑马通过。Finrod忽然翻身下马，带着几名侍卫直接钻进了树丛中。

“Gorlim，叫一些人注意四周，”Barahir下意识地命令道，已经看到Gwindor从远处冲了出来，不顾伤腿的痛楚向他的王致敬。他带了几个人跟上前去，只听到Gwindor颤抖的声音。

“....直到现在。我没能等到他们或是任何其他撤离的族人，王上。”Gwindor低下头，不时涌出的血让盔甲上的家族徽记模糊难辨。“但请您回去吧！我不能让您身处危险之地--”

他的话被打断了。“不要冲动！英勇不是绝望，而抗争是为了亲人和族人--只是他们都已不在。我也请求你，为了伤者和那些留在后方的亲人们，跟我回去。”

Gwindor猛然抬起头，眼中的泪水如同Rivil的溪流一般，带着血迹和泥土冲过伤痕累累的大地。

Barahir的心一凉。精灵的预见验证了他刚才隐约的预感。Finrod回过头望了他一眼，叹了口气。

“你们还有多少士兵？”

“一队60人，大多受了箭伤。”说完，Gwindor终于支撑不住，坐倒在碎石上。

“我们回去。”Nargothrond的国王低声说，带着不容置疑的口气。他又转身面对Barahir，“你们呢？”

Barahir的族人也有许多受了伤。“我必须将这些伤者送回Dorthonion其他族人的避难之处。但战争还没有停息，我愿意跟随您继续战斗。”

“我们誓死追随Barahir大人。”一名人类战士坚定地说。

“你们的家园就在不远处，”Finrod叹道，“为了帮助我脱离险境，你们已经有所伤亡，我不能再一次接受这样的好意，哪怕是出于自愿。”

“可是...”

“我担心你们在Dorthonion上的族人会缺少人手，你们还是早些返回吧。”Finrod打断了Barahir的话，握住他的手。松开的时候，人类发现手中多出了一枚戒指。“这是Finarfin家族的信物，也是一份私人的馈赠，谢谢你们救了我。如果有朝一日，Bëor家族英勇的后人需要帮助，请到Nargothrond去。无论何事，我必定相助。”

“谢谢这慷慨的赠予。”Barahir望着Nargothrond的国王，仍然试图说服他。“但我仍担心你们的安危。智者Andreth在和我分离之前曾嘱咐我尽力保护...”

“如果可能，请向她转达我的谢意以及遗憾，”Finrod注视着他，“但恐怕我们今后再无机会畅谈。”他望了望Gwindor和其他族人的伤势，“战争带来的创伤需要及时得到医治，不论是对于人类还是精灵，延迟都将是致命的。我们会尽快回到Minas Tirith，请你们留步。再会了！”

目送着Finrod将Gwindor扶上马，重新走回隐蔽的小路，Barahir长叹了一口气。他想起了出发前族人对他们的期盼，以及妻子如何被自己坚决拒绝同行，即使她常常在剑术较量中胜过他。

\-----那是对家园的思念，他想，而这一次绝非最后一战。

__________________________

亲爱的Barahir：

我不得不写信向你倾诉这些天发生的一切。听说你从战场上回来，还帮助Finrod王脱离了危险，我只能遗憾没有在你身边战斗。现在，我正在Aeluin的北岸巡视，在我们原先驻扎过的地方搜寻可能的幸存者。北方的大火早已熄灭，但游荡的敌人越来越多了，我们必须密切注意它们的动向。族人需要谨慎，我们的希望就在于此。

Beren暂时担任整个家族的首领，他让大部分人留守在营地里，又单独派出了几队哨兵，同时搜寻可能失散的族人。你觉得他总是沉默寡言，也许无法做一个好的统领；但看起来还是我没有错，他的能力只是没有显露出来罢了。他的思路清晰，族人对他的命令非常认同，我真的为他骄傲。

在过去几天中，我们发现了一些来自北部森林的精灵。他们自称是Angrod的族人，但人数并不多，看起来不象是从战场上逃回的，更象是是迁入林区，被大火驱赶从而流离失所。他们打算翻越Ered Gorgoroth，去往南方的Nargothrond和Falas，因为他们的亲族在那里。我让Belegund带他们去了趟营地，指出了几条安全一些的小路。如果你回来后听说了一些关于精灵的事，那都是真的。

Baragund也带着几个人在Rivil之北寻找失散的族人，但我没有让他的弟弟一起去。Belegund还是更适合远离战场的地方，也许他将是一个受子女爱戴的好父亲。还有另一个原因，Beleth与Radhruin的弟弟Radros相爱了，他们正打算迁往南方的森林。精灵们与他们兄妹来往密切，也许他能最终能说服精灵们带他们同去。唉，我希望等待她的是安定的日子，而不是像Hiril一样枉自送了性命。

孩子们都长大了，已经知道跟随自己的心意远离战场。但我不明白为什么还有些人愿意在外漂泊。我前两天遇上了Andreth，Valar保佑她！她还活着。我知道你一定惊讶极了，但这是真的。我们的智者躲过了Orcs的袭击，也带了足够在寒冷的冬夜活命的食物。只是她的精神状况有些不好，甚至不愿跟我说话。当时你应该直接带她上路的，Barahir，毕竟她是我们的姑姑。我派人护送她回营地，可能你已经在营地见到她了。注意让人照顾好她，千万别任由她单独外出了。我们不该无端将任何族人至于危险之地。

也许还有活着的族人在这一带避难，但我不敢停留太多的时间。敌人正在慢慢占据Dorthonion北部的森林，并且没有留下任何空隙，我想我们原先的居所已经非常危险了，不论有什么理由都别让你的手下回到那里。过两天我会到Aeluin南岸去巡查东边的山岭，毕竟那是我们失陷的第一片土地，敌人很可能从那里对营地构成威胁。虽然我们用不着精灵的援助，但我希望Maedhros大人能守住他们的阵地，那样防线还有重新建立的希望。

愿万物之父能保佑他的子民，让他们度过这可怕的寒冬。

你的妻子  
Emeldir

与妻Emeldir：

谢谢你写下这封长信，我非常想念你。战场上我们寡不敌众，族人很多死去或是受伤。如果没有Finrod王对地形的了解，或是没有Gwindor大人的英勇抵抗，也许我们就无法顺利离开那片战场。

现在我们虽然回到了营地，但战争远没有结束。在这突然而至的火焰面前，一切都烧成了碎片。我们只是挽回了那最珍贵的一片树木，却对森林的覆灭无能为力。这是我最大的遗憾，却也是你的幸运---没有亲眼见证那些敌人的凶残，也不曾面对战场的悲哀。

Baragund已经回来了，他带来了和你同样的建议。在冬季结束之前，我都会约束其他人不要离开南方高地。Beren被我派去西南山岭打探，那里有些地方看似地势低洼，也许有更易藏身的山谷或是通往Beleriand的通道。

我只匆匆见了精灵们一面。他们走的是高山之路，以我们族人的秉性，走这条路会艰难许多，这也是为什么我让Brern寻找更合适隐蔽的退路。黑暗大敌的兵力不容小觑，我在撤离Rivil隘口的时候查看了那里的石块，也许它们能多少减缓那些从沼泽进犯的敌人的推进速度。

姑姑已经回到了营地。我将战况告诉了她，看来她稍稍平静了些。可惜精灵们在她到达之前就带Beleth和Radros走了，她们一直关系不错，说不定能让老人得到一些安慰。我明白姑姑一直执着于族人之间甚至是两族之间的传承和友谊，但有时命运带来的分离或者分歧是不可避免的。不过你说得对，在这黑暗的时期，决不能因恐惧而消沉或者逃亡，我们必须同心一致。

我打算在北方局势安定之后派人去Himring探察，Amlach的后人一直留在那里，也许我们可以先联络他们。等你回来，我们可以商议此事。

爱你的  
Barahir

写完最后一个字，Barahir发觉已经是黄昏时分了。云朵正在天边燃烧，为树丛中的营地披上温暖的外衣，新的一天即将开始。

**Author's Note:**

> 注解：  
> Beleth是Baragund和Belegund的妹妹，Erendis的先祖。Unfinished Tales中小托误写为Bereth，后在HoME11中修正。  
> Hiril，草稿中有处提及Beren的妹妹，但并无进一步说明。另有同名者为Haleth的族人，两者并非同一人。  
> Radros，本为Radhruin的早期形式，这里借用，作为OC的名字。


End file.
